


Betrayal can only happen if you love

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pepper works for SHIELD, Prompt Fill, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love."<br/>(John le Carre)</p><p> </p><p>Pepper was a SHIELD plant to work for/bond with/eventually become romantically involved with Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Any/Tony, fake Pepper/Tony; Tony discovers Pepper is on SHIELDs payroll.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=47562522#t47562522)
> 
> I envision many different avenues this can go down. Here's my vague idea and you can stray far from it, its different in my head all the time.
> 
> Steve and Tony finally start mending together a friendship. With the ribbing of Steve's still horrific tech savvy skills Tony isn't surprised when he forgets to end the cell phone call they were just on. Tony overhears the following muffled conversation completely by accident.
> 
> Pepper should rightfully be away on her annual Stark Conference Summit, organizing the multifaceted international company figureheads to .. do whatever Tony doesn't care to even understand. He just knows that for one week every year Pepper is unreachable and definitely busy. This year, with all that has happened in NY, he's using his one week Pepper sized hole in his life to ring shop- well ring manufacture. He's so excited to create the engagement ring he's going to present to her when she returns.
> 
> But that's definitely Pepper's voice wherever Steve is.
> 
> Steve confusedly asks Pepper what she is doing in a high brow restaurant and watches her sitting intimately with Natasha feeding her parts of the dessert that's out on the table.
> 
> Pepper, scoffs, as if Steve should already know. It's her one week vacation she takes every year. To actually be with her lover? Steve completely in the dark (and heartbroken for Tony) wants more info. Natasha tries to circumvent saying it's against regulation- that he isn't a high enough clearance to be read in to their mission.
> 
> But Pepper thinks Captain America should probably know how the world works (not knowing he's patched things up with Tony either). Pepper was hired originally by SHIELD to "keep Tony motivated, grounded and sane to produce the best possible products." She says it with such pride, like she's announcing a high rank in the military and not the farce of a life that she apparently leads with Tony.
> 
> She gets paid well, but one week out of the year she can break "character" and be herself. Who since meeting Natalie Rushman has fallen in love. (Your choice if Natasha is just completing her own mission keeping Pepper happy or if its true love.)
> 
> Steve rushs back to the tower to tell Tony, only to find he's listened in the whole time and is already devastated. With his reality crashing around him, Steve is actually a great companion since SHIELD tried to mindfuck him too at the beginning. He can be the Any or just the new confidant since Tony knows Rhodey was in on it. Jarvis had no idea still.
> 
> Orrr, Natasha has the same set up with Clint- or did until he found out about it. And also can be with Tony. He knows what its like to fall for an alias.
> 
> Too many ideas I know, but the gist is definitely Pepper was a SHIELD plant to work for/bond with/eventually become romantically involved with Tony Stark. (Think the Truman Show wife)

No one had seen Tony in the last three days. Steve was worried but since Fury had sent him on a mission he couldn't look after him himself. So he had called Clint. 

“Tony?” He yelled as soon as the elevator doors opened. He entered the penthouse but couldn't find the genius.

“Jarvis? Is Tony here?” He asked the AI.

“He's in his bedroom, sir,” Jarvis answered and Clint wasn't sure but there seemed to be a hint of concern in his voice. 

“Is he okay? Is he sick?” He walked over to the living-room doorway that led to the other rooms. 

“No, Agent Barton,” the computerized voice hesitated a second. “He's... he's drunk.” 

Clint stopped and furrowed his brows. “Which way?” he asked then.

“Third door on the right, Agent Barton.” Jarvis said. Clint took a deep breath before he opened the door.

“Holy Sex on the beach, Batman!” he blurted out when he saw Tony. The older man lay in his bed, wearing only boxers and a dirty t-shirt, hugging a cushion and snoring loudly. Clint went over to the bed and sat down. He could see tearstains on his face and he stank abominably. 

“Tony!” Clint shook his shoulder but he didn't wake up, he just started to hiccup and tried to turn away. “No. None of that.” Clint shook him again and this time he awoke with a start, flailed with his arms and legs and fell out of the bed on the other side. His feet stayed on the mattress and he lay face down and grumbled unintelligible things into his beard. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, Tony,” Clint said and hurried around the bed and turned him on his back. The genius stared at him, his eyes bloodshot and he grabbed his cushion again. 

“Hey, what's wrong, Tony?” Clint asked, now as worried as Steve had been. 

Tony slurred something he didn't understand. But he could smell the alcohol. Lots of alcohol. 

“Fuck,” Clint cursed and looked around. He saw another door, probably the bathroom. With a sigh he grabbed Tony under his arms and lifted him up.

“N't wnna g't up, l'm'e die,” he slurred but Clint ignored his complaints. 

“Come on, shellhead, we're gonna take a shower. And then you'll get some coffee,” he moaned while lifting him up. Tony was dead weight and Clint had to drag him into the bathroom without the tiniest bit of help from the older man. 

“Jarvis?” Clint addressed and the AI acted immediately and started the water in the shower. He didn't bother with undressing Tony, he just shoved him into the stall and when he nearly toppled over he held him with one hand, removed his shirt and followed him. With his arms around Tony's waist and his whole weight against his body Clint held him upright and let the water do the job. 

Tony started to sputter with rage, he was dripping wet while fully clothed, but Clint ignored his insults and just waited till he was clear enough to stand on his own. Clint pulled off his dirty clothes and threw them out of the shower. 

“The fuck!” Tony growled and glared at Clint now. 

“Come on, get out,” Clint said, still ignoring his outburst, and threw a towel in Tony's direction. 

“Leave me alone,” he grumbled but Clint just stepped out of his dripping wet pants and wrapped a towel around himself. 

“Nope. Cap asked me to look after you. He was worried and honestly, he was right.” 

“ _Cap_!” Tony spat and it definitely sounded like a curse, like something disgusting. 

“What's wrong? I've thought you two get along nowadays?” Clint frowned and went over, pulled a sulking Tony out of the shower and wrapped the towel around him. Tony let him do it but he still glared violently. He didn't move, stayed in the shower but at least the held the towel himself now. 

“Come on,” Clint sighed. “Let's get some coffee in you and then you tell me what's wrong.” 

The older man still didn't answer but when Clint grabbed his hand he followed him into the kitchen. He pressed Tony onto one of the chairs and tried to figure out the coffee maker. With Jarvis's help he made two cups of coffee, placed one in front of Tony and sat down opposite of him. 

“Okay. And now you talk to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Four days earlier_ **

 

_Tony was in his workshop when his phone rang. He didn't want to stop working and instructed Jarvis to put it on the speakers. So he could do both, working and talking._

_His newest project wasn't some world-shattering technology (or at least he told himself that his tech was world-shattering all the time). He made an engagement ring because he finally wanted to ask Pepper when she was back from her conference._

_And just when he tried to insert the first of the hart-shaped, red diamonds into the setting of gold-titanium alloy he got interrupted by his phone._

_“Yeah,” he said, listening only with half an ear because this step was crucial, with one slip he would ruin the whole ring._

_“Hey... uhm... Tony,” he heard Cap's voice._

_“What's up, Cap?” he grinned. He knew that Steve still – after all the time – didn't feel too comfortable with a cellphone and the StarkPhones he had given all the members of his team were even more advanced than regular phones._

_“Uhm...” Steve said and this time Tony could actually_ see _his desperate expression in his mind. “You've said that Pepper is on a conference, right?” he asked and this time Tony sat up, put the small pliers and the diamonds away and removed the headband magnifiers._

_“Yeah. The annual Stark Conference Summit in Los Angeles. She's organizing the multifaceted international company figureheads to do... actually, I don't know what she does there,” he admitted. “She'll manage that. Why do you ask?”_

_“Because she's not in Los Angeles. She's here.”_

_“What?” Tony frowned. He rose and walked over to his coffee maker and made himself an espresso._

_“She's here, Tony. In Washington, D.C. And...” Steve stopped. Tony rolled his eyes._

_“And what? What, Steve?” He may have been mistaken. Pepper had taken the SI private plane and was flown to L.A. Like every years. It was absolutely impossible that she was in Washington._

_“She's not alone. She's...” Steve once more stopped talking._

_“Come on, old man, I can't read your minds. You need to talk to me. What is with Pepper?” Maybe it was just someone that looked like Pepper._

_“She's here, Tony. With Natasha.” Tony, who was on his way back to his workbench, stopped in mid-stride._

_“With Natasha? Why would she be here with Natasha?” He emptied the cup and put it down on the workbench._

_“I'll ask her,” Steve stated and Tony, who just sat down, jumped up again._

_“What? No! You can't just go there and ask,” Tony blurted out but Steve ignored him._

_“I'll call you back,” he said and then he heard a sound. Apparently Steve forgot to hang up, just shoved the phone into his pocket._

_“Steve! Steve?” Tony yelled and hoped that he would hear him. But just as he wanted to tell Jarvis to quit the call he heard a voice, quiet and muffled, and his blood ran cold._

_“Jarvis, can you filter out the voices?” he asked and after a few seconds he could understand what they said._

_“... SHIELD, Steve. I've thought you got all the files.” That was Natasha's voice._

_“Only the files about the team members.” Steve said. “What are you two doing here?”_

_“We're eating?” Pepper's voice sounded different, colder, more sarcastic._

_“Tony said you're organizing a conference. Shouldn't you be in Los Angeles?” Steve asked._

_“You want to tell me Fury never told you?” Natasha asked._

_“What? What did he not tell me?” Once again Steve._

_“That Pepper is one of us, Steve.” Natasha explained. Tony felt bile rise in his throat._

_“One of us?” Apparently Steve still didn't understand, Tony did._

_“I'm an agent of SHIELD. My job is to keep an eye on Tony, to watch out for him that he doesn't kill himself with his excessive drinking, that he doesn't kill someone else with the stuff he builds and to keep him motivated, grounded and sane to produce the best possible products. Products we need to fight against the_ evil guys _. That's my job.” Pepper sounded so proud that Tony slapped his hand over his mouth to not puke right now._

_“A job? What's about your relationship with him?” Steve asked with horror in his voice._

_“My relationship? I'm not in a relationship with Tony. I'm in a relationship with Natasha and this one week, this_ conference _, is my one week a year I can actually be myself and don't have to pretend to be in love with Tony.”_

_“Oh my god, Pepper, this is...” Tony didn't want to listen anymore, couldn't listen anymore._

_“Stop that, Jarvis, stop that immediately!” he pressed through his teeth. Jarvis quit the call and it was quiet in the workshop for a few seconds._

_“Sir...” the AI started but a raised hand stopped it._

_“No. Don't... don't say a word,” he said._

_“Sir, please...”_

_“No, Jarvis.” He slumped down, managed to lean his back onto one of the legs of his workbench._

_“Sir...”_

_“Mute!” Tony commanded and Jarvis shut up immediately._

_A job! This... this... everything... his life, his love... the last years... this was a job? Just a job? He had opened his heart, his life, his home, his company, invited her in and let her be part of... of everything. A job? It was all a scheme? Nothing real?_

_He couldn't hold back a sob, pressed his hands on his eyes. She's together with Natasha? With_ Natasha _? He sobbed even more and finally a tear ran over his face. Nothing was real. He had planned to start a family with her! He wanted to ask her to marry him! And it was_ just a job _. And she took one week a year to_ be herself _. This couldn't be real, had to be a nightmare._

_Tony didn't realize that he fell down to the ground, that he hugged his knees and that he cried. He didn't hear his phone ringing, he just lay there and let the tears run over his face._


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh shit!” Clint blurted out when Jarvis stopped the recording of the call. “Oh, Tony, I... I didn't know. Honestly, I... I didn't know.” 

He couldn't help himself, when he saw Tony sit at his table, holding his mug and looking so fucking miserable, he rose, went over and sat down beside him.

“I didn't know that they did the same crap with you,” he murmured quietly, and when Tony looked up, tears in his eyes and close to break down again, Clint couldn't help himself, he pulled him into a hug. Tony tried to resist at first but Clint didn't let him go, he just held him and finally Tony wrapped his own hands around Clint and held on him. He could feel the sobs wrecking him.

He had expected so many things but not this outburst of feelings. Tony always seemed so emotionally cold and cynical and Clint was pretty sure that not many people had seen him so vulnerable. 

“I'm sorry,” Clint murmured. He waited and held him till Tony was okay again. And then it was awkward. Clint cleared his throat and sat down opposite of him again. Tony took a long sip of his mug and then they both drank their coffee in quietness. 

“What...” Tony started a few minutes later but stopped himself, bit his lip and looked at Clint. “What did you mean they did the same shit?” 

“Bobbi, my ex-wife. She was... well... I was her _mission_.” Clint admitted. 

“You've been married?” Tony's brows hit his hairline.

“Yeah. But like I've said, I was just a mission. It took me three years to discover that she should keep me in line, motivated and _entertained_ ,” he snorted and Tony cocked his head. 

“Why didn't you leave SHIELD?” He asked and Clint sighed.

“That's a good question. Maybe because – aside from my ex – SHIELD is still the best that happened since I've left the circus. I was tired of running away and so I can do something good.” 

Tony nodded and stared into his empty mug. Clint saw his gaze, took both their mugs and went to the coffee maker to refill them. When he had placed one of them in front of Tony and had taken his seat again the older man looked up and Clint saw all the pain, the betrayal in his eyes.

“I loved her, Clint. It was... I've never felt about someone like this. I mean... I _trusted_ her. I...” Tony stopped, paled and stared at Clint open-mouthed. “I gave her my company,” he breathed. “Jarvis! Call my lawyers immediately. I want them here asap and tell them the reason is that I want Pepper out of my company. Call Happy, she gets a house ban on every building I own. Delete all her security codes. And call my fucking plane back. If she wants to fly she can go to the airport and pay for her fucking flight. Oh, and Jarvis... send a few guys to get her stuff out of my sight. I don't care what they do with it. Give it to the welfare for all I care.” 

Clint couldn't resist a chuckle. “That's the spirit!” He patted his shoulder with a grin. 

“I want to get her out of my life as fast as possible. I... I want to get rid of her. I _need_ to get rid of her.” 

“If you need help...”

“I know.” Tony nodded and emptied his mug. 

“Hey, I... I just wanted to say that I also didn't know about Natasha. I mean, she told me that she found someone but... she never told me... you know.” Clint scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I know that she prefers women but... I've never known that it's _her_.” 

“It's okay, Clint. Not your fault. I should've noticed it. I mean, we've been together. I should've noticed that it all was a scheme.” 

“At least, you found out before you married her,” Clint tried a joke and Tony smiled weakly. “They... they get trained to be convincing.” 

“You mean there are more?” Tony's head snapped up and he glared at Clint now.

“Afraid so. But usually they are planted with our enemies.” He admitted.

“So, this is what Fury thinks of me? I'm an _enemy_?” Tony spat.

“What? No. No, that's...” He stopped, pressed his lips together and wiped over his face. “You have to understand that with the reputation you've had and with your company... I mean... there was this rumor that Stark Industries sold weapons to terrorists.” 

“Stark Industries did sell weapons to terrorists. But that wasn't me. That was Stane.”

“I know. We all know now.” 

“But? They never thought of calling her back? I mean, at this point we haven't been together. She could've said 'no thanks, Tony, but I'm not interested'. Instead you and your... _organization_ decided she should get into my pants?” His voice was raised and he was angry, Clint realized. Maybe that was good.

“You know Fury, Tony. He's a bastard. With Pepper in your company, in your life he could spy on you, just in case you... you know... go rogue.” 

“I... I go _rogue_? In case you haven't noticed, I've risked my life quite a few times for this country, for the world and for Fury's fucking organization.” 

“ _I_ know that, Tony! I know. Maybe you haven't noticed but I was there, too.” 

“Sorry,” Tony deflated. “I know it's not your fault. I... they did the same with you and I'm pretty sure you'd have objected,” Tony said and looked up at Clint, a strange expression on his face.

“Oh, you can bet your sweet ass that I would've objected,” Clint blurted out and when Tony's head snapped up he blushed violently. He didn't want to say _that_.

“My sweet ass?” Tony's brows were raised and a small smirk appeared on his face.

“Yeah... uhm...” the shade of red turned to purple and Clint scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uhm... I... I have an idea. I mean, it helped me to forget Bobbi's betrayal to a certain degree,” he changed the topic and Tony's smirk broadened a bit. Clint reached over, grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him up, led him to the home cinema. 

“What do you want to watch?” Jarvis asked. Clint looked at Tony, grinned, shoved him into one of the couches, took a seat at another one (physical distance was the right thing right now).

“Dog Cops, please.” 

“Dog Cops? Isn't that the crappy...” Tony started but Clint raised one finger and shushed him.

“Give it a chance. I promise, it'll take your mind off things.” Tony looked at him for a very long moment and then he sighed.

“Okay, Jarvis. Dog Cops it is.” He leaned back and Tony did the same and then it went dark and the huge screen flickered to life and just a few seconds later he saw the familiar opening credits.

He wasn't wrong. It took exactly three episodes and Tony was as hooked as the rest of the team. And he seemed relaxed and even smiled. This wasn't over. Not by far. But it was a good start. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sir, Captain Rogers is outside of your workshop,” Jarvis announced after shutting his music down. Tony looked up and saw Steve pointing at the locked door. He sighed.

“Let him in, J.” 

“Certainly, sir.” The door opened and Steve rushed in.

“Tony! I need to talk to you. I have to...” He started but Tony raised his hand, stopped him.

“Steve, I know. I know everything.” He sat back and deflated, tiredly removed his reading glasses and put them on his desk. 

“You... you know? How do you...” Steve furrowed his brows and sat down, baffled.

“Modern technology. You have to press the button if you want to quit the call. To shove the phone into your pocket doesn't work.” Tony smiled a little bit. Steve scrutinized him and Tony realized, that usually he would've made a joke about Steve's _age_. And Tony knew that this would worry him but right now? He couldn't care less about his sensitivities. 

“I'm sorry, Tony,” Steve said and ran his hand through his hair. It stood in every direction afterwards but Tony was too tired to make a joke about that, too. 

“Where... where did you see them?” He asked instead and Steve blushed.

“We... before we had to leave for the mission the team wanted to go out and... there was this... this... well... restaurant. We wanted to get a few drinks and... on my way to the toilet I saw them.” He blushed again. But when Tony raised his brow he continued. “She... she and Nat _shared_ a tiramisu.” 

“She _shared_ her tiramisu?” Tony blurted out.

“Well, she fed her parts of it from her plate,” Steve said. 

“Tiramisu is her favorite. She never shared it. She... she never let me try.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course she never let him try. He was only her mission not someone she liked, let alone loved. He tried to swallow back the tears but Steve apparently had seen them. 

“Tony, don't...” Steve rose and came over to him, pulled the hand he still had on his nose away and turned his head so Tony had to look at him. “Do not blame yourself, okay? Okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...” Tony murmured. He _knew_ that it wasn't his fault, that it was Fury who send her to him, Tony. But it had felt so real. He had always thought she just didn't share her tiramisu with him because it was her favorite but with Natasha... 

“Stop that!” Steve said and Tony looked up. 

“I didn't do anything,” he defended himself but Steve shook his head. 

“I know that you blame yourself.” 

“I... I was happy with her, Steve,” he looked up again and this time he couldn't hold back the tears. The first one rolled over his cheek. “I was happy, Steve. I've never been in a long-term relationship before and... I know it's crazy but...” he sniffled, “I miss her.” 

“I would be surprised if you wouldn't miss her.” Steve sat down on his desk with one cheek. “Tony...” 

“Uhm... I... I would prefer not to talk about her anymore,” he sighed and when Steve nodded he added, “I have work to do.” 

“Do you think it's the right moment to work? You have thousands of people working for you and...” 

“No, they can't do that. It's... personal.” Tony reached around Steve to get his reading glasses.

“Another Iron Man suit?” He asked and had a small smirk on his face.

“No. No, it's...” he stopped and thought for a moment if he should tell him but then he continued. “It's a 'Anti-Pepper' trap.” 

“A what?” 

“A trap for Pepper. If she ever enters my tower, my company or any of my buildings then a trapdoor opens, she falls into a duct that leads to a slide downwards and she gets thrown into the trash.” Tony explained the plans he had on his desk. Steve blinked a few times in quick succession.

“You're kidding, right?” He asked then. Tony raised his brow and Steve licked his lips. “I mean... that sounds a lot like one of Wile E. Coyote's absurd plans. Did you watch 'Road Runner' cartoons lately?” Tony sighed and leaned back, stared at the ceiling and put his feet onto the desk. 

“Clint made me. At first we watched Dog Cops and then we switched to cartoons.” 

“So, you don't actually plan to build a Pepper-trap?” Steve asked and he sounded relieved.

“No, god, no! But the idea... the idea... it's like therapy. Clint said I should try to visualize the most violent ways to get rid of her. Only visualize. And honestly, it works. Can you imagine her being chucked out through a hatch on the side of the tower and falling straight into the dumpster?” He grinned now. And even Steve had to grin. 

“So... you're okay?” He asked then and Tony sighed once more. 

“No. But...” 

“I'm here for you. If you want to talk... I'm here, okay? You know where I live, you can come any time. Well, unless I have to go on a mission.” Steve said and Tony nodded, thankful.

“Thanks, Steve. Clint said something similar and... thanks, man.” Steve just nodded and rose, patted Tony's shoulder. 

“Well, I guess I leave you to your 'violent' plans then.” He walked over to the door and Tony watched him leave. But before he closed the door he turned around once more.

“Hey, Tony. I mean it, okay? Any time.” 

“I know.” He smiled and Steve nodded again, smiled as well and this time he left. Tony pursed his lips but then he bent over his work again. He just had had another one of his 'violent' ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Same time...**

 

 

Clint teared open the door and stormed into her room. He didn't bother with knocking, he had the code to enter her quarter at SHIELD HQ, the one she usually used when she came back from a mission lately and didn't want to fly back to New York.

“Hey, Clint,” she greeted, smiling, and that only fueled his anger.

“Are you completely out of your mind?” he snarled and slammed the door shut behind him. The shelf on the wall with the door, the one where she had a few of her favorite Swarovski figurines, rattled and the parrot figurine fell over and landed on the armchair beneath.

“The fuck!” Natasha yelled and hurried over to look for the parrot. But when she saw that it was okay she put it back on the shelf and turned to him. “What are you talking about?” She asked and Clint took a deep breath to calm down.

“What I'm talking about? What do you think I'm talking about? You and Pepper! That's what I'm talking about!”

“So, Steve told you?” She asked and went back to unpack her stuff.

“No, Steve didn't tell me. Tony told me. He heard everything.” He spat and Natasha turned back to him.

“Oh, okay.” She sat down on her bed. “So he knows.” 

“Yes, he knows.” Clint started to pace. “How could you do this? You can't make out with a friend's girlfriend!” 

“She's not his girlfriend, never been.” Natasha shrugged and Clint stopped, glared at her for a second before he shook his head. 

“And you think that justifies what you've done?” He folded his arms over his chest and glared now at her.

“What do you want, Clint. They were never really together and...” 

“For him it _was_ real! Are you such a hard hearted bitch by now that you can hurt a friend without the slightest qualm?” He spat and Natasha sighed theatrically.

“Are you angry at me? Or at Pepper? Or at yourself for not figuring it out?” She asked and Clint shook his head disbelievingly. 

“Tony is your friend. Or at least, I've thought he was,” he pressed through his lips.

“Yes, he is. But Pepper is the woman I love,” she said.

“She was _his_ girlfriend, for fuck's sake!” He threw his hands in the air. Her insensitivity was unbelievable. 

“He was her mission and may I remind you that you've done jobs like that as well?” She squinted her eyes and the streak around her lips he hadn't seen in a long time. It was the _old_ Natasha, the one he had seen in her time when she was with the Red Room. 

“Yes, I've done missions like this. But the difference is I did it with enemies, to save people. I would never do it to a friend.” 

“You don't understand, Clint. Tony is _your_ friend. He's not Pepper's. He's Pepper's mission.” 

Clint stared at her for a very long moment before he shook his head again. 

“He loves her. Don't you understand that? He invited you into his home and you pinch his girlfriend.” he stopped and sat down on the one chair in the room. “I can't understand you, Nat.” 

“Really? And you don't think this might have something to do with your own feelings?” She snapped and leaned forward, her elbows onto her knees.

“No, my feelings for Tony? He's just a friend, okay?” He pressed his lips together.

“Yeah, you keep telling that to yourself. I know you, Clint. I know that you wanted Tony from the first moment you've seen him and in secrecy you're grateful that Pepper is out of the way now.” She spat and rose, glared down at him angrily. “You're welcome!”

“Yeah, maybe I want him. But I would never want him hurting and I definitely didn't want him in this way! Do you have any idea what it did to him to hear you and Pepper talk about him like he's just a target, a mission objective?” He yelled now and Natasha went back and snorted. “Yes, he heard you. Steve had called him and forgot to quit the call. He heard each and every word!” Natasha stopped and looked over her shoulder. He finally could see something like worry in her expression. “I found him so strongly intoxicated that I thought I need to bring him to the hospital, he was barely able to stand on his own!” 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know that,” she said and sat down on her bed, wiping over her face with her hand. “I had no idea...” She started but Clint interrupted her.

“Yeah, why would you? You just worked for weeks really close to him, you just lived the last months in his house – rentless I might add – and we're a team. How would you know?” Clint threw in her face, the sarcasm biting.

“You know his reputation, Clint. Everyone knows that he never had a serious relationship before, he fucks everything with a pulse, be it woman or man. I never thought that he could be serious with her. And then I worked with her so closely and Pepper... she's incredible, Clint. She's good looking and brilliant and competent and... she's perfect, okay? How could I not fall in love with her? And then there was the fact that it was just a mission for her. She likes Tony, believe me, but not like that, never like that.” 

“He was deadly serious with her. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to ask her and he just built an engagement ring for her with his own hands, you know? And by the way, she could've said no. You know that Fury never forces his agents to actually sleep with a mark. She didn't need to rip out his heart and trample around on it, you know?” Clint shook his head again and rose, went to the door.

“Clint, wait...” Natasha started and when she followed him and wanted to touch his shoulder he avoided her. 

“You know, Nat, you're my best friend and I love you more than I loved my parents and my brother all together but to tell the truth, right now I'm really disappointed in you.” 

“Clint, wait. You have to understand, I really love her. You know I've always said that love is for children but Pepper made me realize how wrong this is. I've never felt like this before.” This time he didn't dodge away when she reached for him. 

“How can you trust her? Do you know that she really has the same feelings for you? How do you know that she doesn't play a game with you as well?” Clint said and Natasha cast her eyes down. 

“I know it, Clint. I trust her,” She said and Clint snorted.

“Yeah. Tony trusted her as well.” Natasha's arm fell down. Clint opened the door and left her. He wanted to fly back to New York to see if Tony was okay. He knew that Steve was with him right now but he needed to see it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a little bit lazy with answering the comments lately.


	6. Chapter 6

**... different locations**

 

 

“Sir,” Jarvis addressed Tony, “There is an incident on the office floor.” 

Tony sighed, wiped a hand over his face and sat up. “What kind of incident, J?” He asked and the AI sounded uncomfortable when he answered.

“Apparently Ms. Potts is here. At first she demanded to obtain entry and since Mr. Hogan told her that you revoked her access authority she wants to talk to you.” 

“Tell her I don't want to talk to her. How could she even get in? I thought I said she's not even to enter the building? How could she get onto the office floor?” Tony asked and wiped his hands with a rag before he rose and went to his coffee maker to get an espresso.

“I have no idea. Maybe someone from the security personnel let her in,” Jarvis said.

“Find out, J, and then tell Happy to have a talk with said person. I don't want to see her.” He stirred a tiny bit sugar into his espresso and took a sip.

“She insists, sir.” Jarvis told him and Tony sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You can tell her I give a flying fuck about her insisting. She may rot in hell, I don't care anymore,” he murmured and sat down again. He had work to do. One of his 'violent' plans had given him an idea for something that could actually be useful and he wanted to continue his work on it. But then one of the screens flickered alive and Tony saw Pepper stare into the camera and yell something he didn't understand, the camera only recorded the voices on command. 

“Fine, Jarvis. Let me hear what she wants,” he sighed and sat down.

“... hide forever in there. One day you have to come out and...” she just said and Tony interrupted her.

“What do you want?” He asked and Pepper shut her mouth for a second. 

“Can we talk, Tony?” She asked and seemed to deflate a bit but Tony just shook his head and then he realized that she couldn't see him.

“No. There's nothing to talk anymore. You've made your choice.” He turned away from the screen, he didn't want to see her.

“Tony please, let me explain...” He turned back violently.

“What? What do you want to explain? That you're a lying bitch? That you're a spy and a ruthless manipulator?” He snapped at the screen. 

“Can we please talk face to face?” Pepper asked and looked up at the camera. He stared at the screen for a very long moment and then he sighed.

“Let her in, Jarvis,” he said and turned to his workbench and leaned back over his schematic. Only a few minutes later he heard the door to his workshop and then the hard, clicking sound of her stilettos. 

“Tony?” She said carefully and Tony put the mechanical pencil and the triangle away and turned around. The security guy who had accompanied her waited outside of his workshop.

“You're here now. Talk,” he said and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I'm sorry that you had to come to know in this way. I'm sure Steve told you that he had...” 

“No. I've heard it. I've heard you talk.” 

“You... you've heard? But...” 

“Steve may be a great team leader and a brilliant tactician but he still is technologically as advanced as a hamster. He forgot to quit the call. I've heard every, single word. How _proud_ you've been with your _great work_ ,” he spat and couldn't repress a grim smirk when she paled. 

“Tony, I can understand that you're angry but...” 

“Angry? You think I'm angry?! Angry doesn't even begin to cover it! You lied to me. For years for heavens sake. Was anything you've said real? Or was all of it scripted?” He snapped and Pepper pressed her lips together. 

“You have to understand...” She started again but now Tony rose and made a few steps in her direction. 

“There's nothing I have to understand. You lied to me, you betrayed me. You lived in my house, you slept in my bed... you slept with me! You betrayed me in every possible way and _I_ have to understand you now? Forget it! For all I care you can rot in hell, together with your special friend Fury and that other bitch!” He spat but now Pepper made a few furious steps in his direction, stabbed his finger in his chest and glared at him. 

“You don't speak ill of Natasha! She's nothing to do with this! She more than once told me to tell you, to break up with you, to get out of this mission. It was _my_ decision to continue it and do you know why? Because you're dangerous! You're a fucking freak and everyone knows that it's just a matter of time till you snap and go evil overlord!” She snarled and Tony couldn't hold back a bitter laugh.

“Evil overlord? Are you completely insane?” 

“I've read your profile, Tony. We all know that you're dangerous!” She glared at him angrily. 

“I'm dangerous? What did I do? Save the world too often? Stop the weapons production? Go green energy? That's so dangerous?” 

“Like I've said, it's just a small step.” Tony glared at her for a very long moment and then he went back to his workbench.

“This conversation is over,” he said very calm and sat down on his chair and took his pencil again. Pepper took a deep breath, straightened herself.

“I'll send someone to fetch my stuff,” she said and wanted to go to the door.

“That's not necessary. I've already sent someone to clean out my tower and all my buildings,” he said very calmly but didn't turn back to her.

“Okay. Where is it now?” She asked and Tony pursed his lips.

“Jarvis?” 

“We gave the clothes and the shoes to an organization that provides unemployed people with clothes for job interviews, the books to the public library, the jewelery to the Red Cross and the rest of Ms. Potts belongings we threw away as you instructed, sir.” Jarvis told him and this time he couldn't resist to look at her. She was beet red and the anger was palpable. 

“You gave away my designer clothes, shoes and jewelery?” She screamed and came back over to him. 

“Hmm, it's nice to see where your priorities lie, _Pep_. But as far as I know it was me who payed for the clothes, the shoes and the jewelery. So _I_ can do what _I_ want with _my_ clothes.” 

“You're an asshole, Tony, do you know that?” she spat and Tony raised his brow. 

“Well, thanks. I guess that's a compliment coming from someone like you. But just so you know, I've called my lawyers. You're not longer CEO of Stark Industries. Your access to our accounts is revoked. If you want to buy new clothes, use your own money.” She slapped his face, turned on her heels and went back to the door.

“Oh, and just so you know,” she said and looked over her shoulder, holding the open door in one hand, “You're not as great in the sack as you always believe. I've had far better. And I'm glad that this is over. Now I don't have to pretend to love you anymore, now I can be with the one person I really love!” She made two steps but Tony's next words stopped her once more.

“Do you even know what love is?” He asked and if looks could kill, the one Pepper threw in his direction right now would've burnt him to ash. 

“Asshole!” She spat. “This is not over, Tony.” She slammed the door shut behind her. Tony leaned back and took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, it's not. We haven't even started. You and SHIELD, you will regret the day you decided to mess around with my life.”


	7. Chapter 7

Clint tapped his comm as soon as he saw Tony, sitting on the floor, his legs drawn to his body and his forehead resting on his knees.

“I have him, Steve,” he said and sounded relieved. They had searched for Tony for two hours. Jarvis told them that he didn't leave the tower but no one knew where he was and the AI said, that he had grabbed a bottle of whiskey after Pepper left and disappeared from Jarvis' surveillance system.

“Where are you?” Steve asked. Clint went over to Tony and checked on him. He was heavily intoxicated again and snored slightly. 

“Maintenance floor, the storage room behind the servers,” Clint told him, hunkered down beside Tony and carefully patted his cheek.

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled, barely understandable and wiped Clint's hand away. 

“None of that,” Clint said and lifted Tony's head up but when he saw that he blinked and squinted his eyes he instructed Jarvis to dim the light. 

“Go away! I want to be alone,” Tony grumbled and tried to rise but only Clint's fast reflexes prevented him from falling onto his face. 

“That's not a good idea, Tony,” he said and held his arm but now Tony stared at Clint's hands and shoved them away, stumbling backwards in the process and sliding down the wall. 

“Don't touch me!” He snarled. “You're one of them! Fucking SHIELD! Always think they can mess around with me!” He grabbed the wall and tried to rise again but he only made it onto his knees. When Clint tried again to help him, he slapped his hands away again and slumped down onto his ass once more. 

“Clint?” Steve yelled, searching for them.

“We're here, in the back,” he said and made a few steps so Steve could see him. 

“Thank god you're here. He refuses to let me help,” he said when he came over and Cap nodded. 

“Tony, hey,” Steve went to Tony, took his arm and helped him to sit up. The way he scrunched up his nose told Clint that he could smell the large amounts of alcohol as well, probably even better than him, Clint. “Come on, sit down,” he said and Tony actually let Steve help him. Clint felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. 

“You okay, buddy?” Steve asked, grabbed Tony's chin and forced him to look up. Both men could see his bloodshot eyes and the tears at their rim. 

“Go away,” he muttered and tried to free his face out of Steve's grip. 

“You just emptied a whole bottle of whiskey in two hours. When you think I... we... when you think we leave you alone then you're wrong.” 

“You're SHIELD, too,” Tony mumbled and tried to rise but once more he stumbled. “Go... go away. All of you,” he slurred.

“No, Tony. We're not SHIELD,” Steve explained very slowly. “We're the Avengers. We're a team. All of us, Tony.” 

“No. I'm the _evil overlord_ and you're SHIELD.” Tony tried to get up once again and this time he took Clint's hand and let him help him.

“The evil overlord?” Steve asked, an amused smirk on his face and Tony glared angrily at him. 

“Yeah, that's what my profile says. I'm the evil overlord,” he slurred. Leaning heavily on Clint's shoulder the two men started to walk out of the storage room and Steve followed them. Clint looked over his shoulder and shrugged. He had no idea what he meant with the evil overlord thing. 

Together they steered him to the elevator. 

“I've read your profile, Tony. There isn't anything about you being the evil overlord in it,” Steve explained very slowly and Clint confirmed it. 

“If you want to I can give you all the profiles, Tony,” Clint offered, “I've read all of them as well. No one says you're going to be an evil overlord.” 

“Pepper said,” Tony muttered and started to hiccup violently. Both, Clint and Steve, needed to hold him or he would've doubled over and fell onto his face. They managed to get him into his penthouse and together they sat him down on his couch. But Tony started to slide away and only when they took the seats beside them he managed to stay upright.

“Pepper said, you're the evil overlord?” Steve asked and frowned. 

“It's in my profile. I'm dangerous. She said I'm a danger to all mankind. She said it's in my profile.” Tony leaned against Clint's shoulder and tried to get his hiccups under control. He failed.

“Nothing is in your profile. You're a genius, Tony. You can hack into Fury's private server. Read it yourself,” Clint said but when Tony tried to rise he held him back. “But not now. Now you need to sleep. You're completely sloshed, I doubt you would find the button to switch on your computer.” 

“Jarvis can do that,” Tony mumbled but he didn't try to rise again. He just let his head rest against Clint's shoulder again. 

“Clint is right, Tony. You need to sleep. Come on, we'll get you to bed,” Steve said and the genius stared at him for a long moment but then he nodded. 

Together they pulled Tony up and brought him to his bedroom and he fell onto the mattress, face first. Clint removed Tony's shoes and Steve turned him around and then they pulled him up onto his cushions. Tony didn't react too much, he was so drunk that he let them manhandle him without complaining. Steve covered him with his blankets and nodded at Clint. He wanted to follow him but then he had an idea and he went to the bathroom, filled a glass with water and searched through the cabinets for painkillers. He found a bottle, took two of the pills and went back to the bedroom, placed glass and pills onto the nightstand and smiled when Tony grunted slightly and turned around to lie onto his side. But when he wanted to follow Steve he heard him mumble into his beard.

“What?” Clint asked because what Tony had said was unintelligible. But then he opened one of his eyes, looked at Clint and repeated what he had said.

“Stay?” 

“You... you want me to stay?” Clint's brows hit his hairline but Tony nodded. 

“Don't want to be alone, can't be alone,” he mumbled and turned back onto his back. He looked at Clint pleadingly and he felt his mouth go dry. But he couldn't leave him alone, not now, not when he needed someone.

“Uhm... okay... uhm...” he pointed at the armchair in one of the corners, “I... I'll be over there.” But Tony shook his head and gestured at the other side of his huge bed. 

“Stay here,” he repeated and Clint opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally nodded. On wobbly knees he walked around the bed and sat down, placed his back onto the headboard and waited till Tony lay down again. 

“I'll just sit here, okay?” He whispered and Tony nodded slowly, turned onto his side and looked in Clint's direction. 

“Clint?” He looked up at him. “How... how did you get over it? The betrayal I mean?” 

“I had friends. And you have friends, too. We're there for you, Tony.” Clint said. Tony took a deep breath and nodded again. 

“Thank you. For being here.” He said and Clint saw his eyes go shut. With a sigh he leaned back and watched Tony sleep. 'You're welcome, my friend.'


	8. Chapter 8

When Tony woke it was dark in his bedroom, only his ARC reactor gave some light. He wasn't alone in his bed, his head rested against a solid shoulder, his hand lay on firm muscles and an arm was wrapped around him, held him. It felt comfortable and he sighed contentedly. And then it hit him and he snapped his eyes open. But he didn't dare to move. 

It was Clint who lay on the bed beside him and he was sound asleep. He snored slightly, his mouth open and he looked so adorable. _Wait, what?_ his brain screeched to a halt. _When did that happen?_

He swallowed and carefully (reluctantly?) freed himself out of Clint's arms. He mumbled something unintelligible and turned to lie on his side. He was still completely dressed, only his shoes were on the floor but yes, Tony had to admit that he really looked adorable when he was asleep. He had never had seen Clint in this way before but now he can't unsee it. His messy hair stood in each directions and he looked so much younger, more vulnerable than he had ever seen him. And Tony felt something stir in his chest, something warm. Something, he had also felt with... with _her_. 

Carefully he moved back to the edge of his bed and with a last glance at the sleeping archer he rose. He grabbed his slippers and sneaked to the door. When he was outside and in the corridor he leaned against the wall and wiped his face with one hand. 

_What was that?_ He thought. He never had had feelings for Clint before, had he? He stared at the opposite wall to sort his thoughts. This was really strange. Clint lived together in the tower with them for more than a year now and he never... he never... really? 

“Oh, hey! Here you are,” he heard a voice and his head snapped around. Rhodey stood in the corridor, his brow raised and his head cocked. “You okay, Tony?” 

“No. I'm not sure.” He wiped his face again. “How did you...” 

“Jarvis let me in. What's wrong, Tony?” 

He pushed himself off of the wall and sighed. When he nodded in a direction Rhodey understood and followed him into the kitchen where Tony went to the coffee maker and made two espressos. He placed one cup in front of Rhodey and stirred a tiny amount of sugar in the second one.

“Tony?” Rhodey asked and raised his brow again. “What's wrong. Why are you so pale and why do you still have your slippers in your hand?” Tony looked at the footwear and with furrowed brows he threw them onto the ground and slipped in.

“Clint Barton is in my bed,” he whispered and emptied his cup in one swallow. The hot beverage burnt in his throat but he closed his eyes for a second.

“What?” Rhodey stared at him open-mouthed. “But... but Pepper... are you...” 

Tony snorted and turned around to refill hi cup. “Pepper!” He spat and it sounded like something disgusting.

“Tony, what's wrong?” Rhodey put his cup down and came around the breakfast bar. 

Tony sighed and leaned against a counter, wiped his face again. When Rhodey placed a hand onto his shoulder he looked up.

“She's SHIELD. They sent her to spy on me,” he finally said. Rhodey cast his eyes down and Tony's mouth went dry. Usually, in a situation like that, when your best friend tells you that your girlfriend is a spy and got hired to observe you, the expected reaction should be outrage or disbelief, but not _that_. “You knew that?” He asked carefully and watched Rhodey's reactions.

“Tony...” he said and licked his lips but Tony interrupted him.

“You knew that!” He spat, his voice raised, and slammed a hand down onto the counter, stared at Rhodey disbelievingly. “You... you knew that?” 

“Tony, please... you have to...” 

“Out!” He snarled and pointed at the elevator.

“Let me explain, please,” Rhodey said and Tony pressed his lips tight together, folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Uh...” When they both heard another voice they turned their heads and saw Clint, looking from one to the other and back. “I think, it's better when I leave.” Before either of them could say a word Clint hurried out of the kitchen and to the elevator. Tony exhaled audibly and gritted his teeth.

“Please, Tony. Let me explain,” Rhodey started again the moment the elevator doors closed.

“You knew that Pepper was SHIELD, you knew that she was sent to spy on me, you knew that I loved her!” Tony yelled. “You call yourself my friend and you didn't tell me?” 

“Tony, it was only...” 

“What? For my own good? For the greater good? What? Tell me! How do you _justify_ this?” He slammed his hand down onto the counter again and stared angrily at Rhodey. “I've thought you're _my_ friend and you betrayed me like her?” 

“I didn't betray you, Tony. I found out a few years ago. I wanted to tell you, really, but...” Tony once more interrupted him.

“What? Years! Are you fucking kidding?” Tony screamed and tiny drops of spit landed on Rhodey's shirt. “I've thought this is real, you asshole! You let me believe for years that Pepper...” 

“You haven't been together with her for years,” Rhodey said and licked his lips. He reached for Tony's arm but he drew it away violently.

“Don't touch me,” he hissed and Rhodey sighed.

“You have to understand, Tony. She was good for you. You slept more, you ate regularly, hell, you didn't drink as much as before, you didn't work yourself to exhaustion every other day. I knew she was SHIELD but I've never thought that she... that you...” he gestured vaguely with his hand.

“You've known for years that Pepper is a SHIELD-spy, planted in _my_ company to spy on me, to get into my life and you didn't tell me? Because... because she was _good for me_?” Tony yelled. “What about you? Whom do you work for? CIA? SWORD? AIM?” 

“Tony, don't be ridiculous. I'm your friend and...” He tried to calm Tony down but the genius shook his head violently.

“No. No, you're not my friend. I don't need friends like you.” Tony turned around. He couldn't look at Rhodey... Rhodes anymore. “I'd prefer if you leave.” 

“Tony, come on. This is...” Rhodes grabbed his shoulder and Tony spun around, glared at him and hissed, “Out. Leave my tower and don't come back.” His voice full of venom.

“Tony,” he tried again.

“Did I fucking stutter? Leave, or I call the fucking cops!” He pointed at the elevator again. “Out!” 

“Okay. Fine.” Rhodes raised his hands in surrender and stepped back. “I'm sorry, Tony. But it was really for your own good.” Tony folded his arms over his chest and glared at Rhodes. “Fine.” He said again and left the kitchen and went to the elevator. 

Tony waited till the doors closed behind him before he slid down along the counter, tears running over his face. _Everyone he loved betrayed him. Why did everyone had to betray him? What was wrong with him?_


	9. Chapter 9

“JARVIS, I know that he wants to be alone but we all are worried. Please, let me in,” Steve asked and after a long moment of quietness the door finally opened. Clint had asked him to look after Tony since he refused to talk to the archer for unknown reasons. Of course he got greeted by blaring music but it wasn't AC/DC as usual, Tony listened to a song from an opera at full volume. Tony sat in front of a workbench, had magnifiers on his nose and fiddled with delicate tools on something really small. 

Steve waited till Tony put the thing in his hand onto the table before he touched his shoulder. The genius startled and yelped. 

“JARVIS!” He bellowed and the music stopped.

“I'm sorry, sir.” The AI said but didn't specify what he was sorry about. 

“I've convinced him to let me in. Are you okay, Tony? You've been in here since yesterday morning. Did you sleep? Did you eat?” 

“You're not my mom, Rogers,” Tony snapped and tried to turn back but Steve grabbed his shoulder and held him. 

“We're worried, Tony.” Steve repeated and Tony's brows furrowed.

“We? Who's we?” He asked and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Me, Clint, Bruce.” When Tony sighed and looked away, Steve moved around him, wiped a small corner of the workbench clean and sat down. “What are you doing?” He asked and with a sigh Tony leaned back and gestured at the small thingy he had worked on. 

“It's an EMP arrowhead,” he said. And then something strange happened. He blushed. 

“You're building an arrowhead? For Clint?” Steve asked and blinked a few times in rapid succession.

“Of course for Clint. Do you know anyone else who's fighting with a string and a stick from paleolithic era against aliens?” Tony snorted. But then he shook his head and wiped his face. “Sorry,” he murmured, rose from his chair and went to his coffee maker. He filled two mugs and handed one to Steve without asking if he even wanted some. 

“I've thought he already has an EMP arrowhead?” Steve asked and took a sip from his mug. 

“Yeah. But he built them a few years ago and nowadays I can make them smaller, lighter, without losing power. Don't get me wrong, Clint's arrowheads are brilliant, especially considering that he never got his high school diploma. But I had time and...” he scratched the back of his neck and then he took a long sip from his mug to hide the blush. Again Steve could only blink.

He knew that Tony always liked Clint but his behavior at the moment was a little strange. He avoided him as if the archer had the plague but on the other hand he's building trick arrows for him. 

“I didn't know that you like opera, Tony.” He changed the topic and now the genius sighed, closed his eyes and turned around. 

“Only this song. It's... it's the 'Flower duet' from Lakmé. Anna Netrebko and Elina Garanca. We've seen them a few years ago at the opera gala in Baden Baden, Germany. It was...” he trailed off and Steve nodded. He was there with Pepper. Steve knew that Pepper loved opera and ballet and she had dragged him to opera or ballet performances more than once. And Tony, even if he always said he didn't like it, went with her. “It was... you know... _her_ favorite song.” 

“Tony,” Steve shook his head again and placed his mug onto the workbench. “Don't do that to yourself.” 

“I...” he stopped and cast his eyes down. 

“You miss her, right?” Steve tried and after a long moment and a pained expression he finally nodded. 

“But I don't want to, Steve. I don't want to miss her, I want to forget her, I want to cast her out of my life.” He raised his voice and slammed his mug down onto the workbench. “What's wrong with me?”

Steve sighed and licked his lips. “Nothing is wrong with you, Tony. But you and Pe...” he stopped when he saw Tony's expression, “you and _her_ were together for years and you knew her even longer, you worked together, you've been... well... friends. It's perfectly normal that you miss her, even if you hate her right now.” 

“Are you my friend, Steve?” Tony asked suddenly and Steve was taken aback. 

“Of course I am. I know we didn't get along at first but... yes, Tony, you are my friend. And I hope I am yours.” Steve had to swallow when he saw Tony's look, saw him cast his eyes down again.

“Will you betray me as well? Like Rhodey?” He asked so quiet, Steve could only hear it thanks to his super serum enhanced hearing. He shook his head and grabbed Tony's chin so he had to look at him.

“Never, Tony. Like I've said, we didn't get along at first, but I guess we're over this. You are my friend and I'm not used to betray my friends. And hey,” Steve smirked now, “I'm Captain America, you know that I cannot lie.” There was a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tony snorted and finally a small smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, I know, you're the epitome of virtue.” 

“See?” Steve grinned now. “And Bruce, Thor and Clint are your friends, too.” 

“I don't know,” Tony murmured and went back the coffee maker to refill his mug. He stirred half a spoon of milk into the hot beverage and turned back to Steve. “I mean, I think I can trust Bruce. But Thor is an alien and... you know. And Clint? He's SHIELD, too.” 

“No, Tony. Thor proclaimed his loyalty and friendship to all of us and I do trust him. Bruce stayed because _you_ asked him and Clint... he stayed the whole night with you when you were so drunk that you couldn't stand on your own.” Tony blushed once more and Steve put two and two together. “You like him, right? Clint? You _like_ him?” He asked and finally, after a very long moment, Tony nodded. 

“I shouldn't. I know that. I'm not worth...” he started but Steve rose, went over to him, grabbed his shoulders and glared angrily at him.

“No! You don't speak ill of yourself! Whatever you think about yourself is wrong. You are worth, Tony, to have friends, to be loved. You are a good man and Clint is, too. He sent me to look after you since you didn't let him in. He worries for you more than he wants to admit.” 

“I just found out that my girlfriend, the woman I wanted to marry, was sent to me to spy on me. She was sent by the very same organization he works for.” Tony looked at his hands.

“Yes, Tony. And the very same organization sent one of their spies to Clint, remember?” 

“I don't want to work for them anymore, okay? We... we don't need to work for SHIELD. We can still be the Avengers, we can still help people, but we don't need SHIELD. I can provide everything we need, Steve, okay?” Tony looked up at him pleadingly and Steve couldn't help himself, he smiled.

“Actually, that's a good idea. I don't trust organizations who do things like that to their own people. We do our own thing. We help people as it was intended from the beginning.” 

“And Stark Industries will fund everything,” Tony smiled and he looked better now, calmer. “Oh, but do we have to include Natasha?” 

“No. I don't trust her.” Steve shook his head. “But I've thought we could maybe lure Agent 13 away from SHIELD. She's good,” he smiled and finally Tony grinned.

“Is there something I need to know?” He looked up and Steve could see a tiny hint of the _old_ Tony.

“Hey, I'm ninety-five, not dead,” Steve shrugged with a smile. When Tony rose and wanted to go back to his workbench Steve stopped him. “Two things, Tony. First, you go to bed and sleep now, you're here way too long and you need sleep and second, you talk to Clint, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Steve grabbed his shoulders and steered him to the door. And when it fell shut behind them Tony sighed and looked up at him once again. “Thanks, Cap,” he said and Steve smiled, patted his shoulder.

“That's what friends are for.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Steve said, you wanted to talk to me?” Tony heard a quiet voice behind himself. He put his StarkPad down and turned around, pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. 

“You...” he gestured at the couch and then closed his mouth for a second. “You want to take a seat?” He managed finally. 

Clint nodded and sat down opposite of Tony. 

“First I... this is more difficult than I've thought... I wanted to thank you for... you know... being there when I needed you,” he said and licked his lips. Clint nodded again. 

“No need to thank me, Tony. I would've done that for everyone of you,” he looked at his hands and Tony smiled. He knew that Steve had said Clint worried about his team and even more about him.

“I know,” he said and licked his lips nervously. “Clint, I...” he started but then he stopped himself. He wanted to tell him that he _liked_ him. Really. But how could he do that without sounding cheesy? “I've talked to Steve,” he said instead and Clint nodded. “About the Avengers,” he added and then, he wasn't sure but was that disappointment in his expression?

“Okay,” Clint leaned back and crossed his legs but after only a second he put his foot back onto the ground. 

“We... we want to rearrange the team.” Tony turned to take the StarkPad but stopped when he saw Clint pale. 

“Okay... uhm...” he said and wanted to rise and Tony realized what he possibly thought. 

“No, god! No, Clint. You stay. It's... it's Natasha,” he explained and Clint's head snapped up and he scrutinized Tony for a very long moment. 

“Is it because she's together with Pepper?” He asked carefully and Tony shook his head, nodded and then he shrugged.

“It's not that, not exactly.” Tony sighed and wiped his face.

“But?” Clint leaned his elbows on his knees and watched him intently. 

“I know that you and Natasha are partners for a very long time and that she's your friend, but...” Tony stopped again. 

“You don't trust her,” Clint finished his sentence. Tony nodded. 

“And I'm not the only one. Steve doesn't trust her as well and...” 

“The rest of the team?” Clint asked and Tony shrugged again.

“They don't know what to do with this information. They say, they know that Natasha should have mentioned that she knew about Pepper's mission and that they are in a relationship – you know, every possible partner is in danger and we need to know – but they also said that it's her personal life and it should be her decision if she'd tell us. It's complicated.” 

“I understand.” Clint leaned back again and turned his head to look out of the window. 

“Clint, we want you to stay. We need you in our team. But we will separate from SHIELD. Stark Industries can fund the team and we can help the people without SHIELD,” Tony explained and watched Clint's reactions very carefully.

“Okay, you want me to be an Avenger but you also want me to leave my partner behind and quit my job. Do I have this right?” 

“Essentially. Officially you all will be on SI's payroll. And Steve talked to Agent 13. She said she would take Natasha's part if all of us are okay with it.” 

“That's... that's a lot of stuff to think about, Tony,” Clint said and Tony nodded. 

“I know. Take your time, you know. But... think about it, okay? We really want you to stay in the team.”

“Would you consider to change your mind? It's like you said. I know her. I know her for a very long time and I trust her. Maybe she didn't always tell me everything but I know, I _know_ she will always have my back. Natasha is... she doesn't trust easily and that's why she didn't tell anyone about her relationship.” Clint leaned his elbows on his knees again and looked at Tony. “But she would never do anything to harm us, not me, not Steve, not Bruce and Thor. And not you, Tony.” 

“How can you be so sure about her?” Tony asked and Clint pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Do you know how often she had the chance to betray me? She never did.” 

“But why didn't she tell us...” Tony ran his hand through his hair. 

“Because she's loyal. Fury ordered her to keep it strictly confidential and that's what she did,” Clint explained. 

Tony opened his mouth but Clint raised his hand and interrupted him before he could say a word.

“I think about your option, Tony. But I want you to think about keeping Natasha. I know Sharon and she's a really good agent but she's no Natasha.” 

“Clint, I...” Tony managed but once again he interrupted him. 

“Please. Think about it.” 

“Okay,” he finally gave in. “I'll talk to Steve and... you know.” 

“... think about it.” 

Clint rose and turned to the door. And when he was about to leave Tony leaped up as well and followed him. He had promised to talk to Clint about his feelings and Steve would be disappointed in him. 

“Clint, I...” he started and grabbed his arm and he turned around, maybe a little bit too quick.

“Yes?” 

“I...” Tony tried again but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. _'Hey, Clint. I just found out that my fiancé was a lying bitch and sent to spy on me and at the moment I'm emotionally crippled but I like you and would you possibly want to go out with me one day?'_ wasn't the best line. “I will think about it,” he said instead and... was that regret in his eyes?

“Okay, Tony,” he said and looked at his arm where Tony's hand still lingered and when he realized it he blushed and took it away. Clint once again scrutinized him and when he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, Clint nodded, took his hand, squeezed it and caressed its back with his thumb. “I understand.” He smiled. And then he finally left. Tony went back to the couch and flopped down. He could still feel where Clint's thumb had caressed the skin of his hand. He understood. A smile appeared on Tony's face. Clint understood.


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay, thank you for coming,” Steve said and rose from his chair. He looked around the table into the faces of the Avengers. Clint, Tony, Thor, Bruce and Natasha sat around the table and looked at him. “We all know we had a few... problems... lately,” he said and looked at Tony, Clint and Natasha. “And that's why we're here. We need to talk about these problems, we need to solve them to be able to work together again.”

Natasha folded her arms in front of her chest and her eyes became icy. She knew what Steve had in mind, he had talked to her before this meeting started. 

“There are two points we need to talk about,” Steve said. “First point on our list...” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and then he looked at each one of the team, “First point is the Pepper-situation,” he said and Natasha glared at him. 

“You can call it by it's right name, Steve,” she snorted. “First point is: Natasha needs to leave the team,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Tony said and his glare was as icy as hers. 

“I've talked to all of you and now I want to put it to the vote,” Steve ignored Natasha's and Tony's glances and looked at the other three. “Who wants Natasha to leave the team?” He asked and raised his own hand. Bruce, Thor and Tony followed. Clint looked at Natasha, then at Tony and then at the table in front of him, but he didn't raise his hand. 

“Who wants Natasha to stay?” Steve asked then and no one, not even Natasha raised a hand. Clint abstained again from voting. 

“I'm sorry, Natasha,” Steve said and Natasha snorted again.

“Not as sorry as you will be when you need me,” she said and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Tony looked at Clint but the archer didn't look up, just stared at the table in front of him and he looked ten years older.

“Okay. And the other point is: Tony and me talked about separating from SHIELD. Stark Industries will fund the Avengers furthermore and we can help the people without getting spied on by our allies,” he said and all of them could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

Tony nodded. “SI can provide everything we need, the tech, the equipment, the location, everything we need. Officially all of the team members would be on SI's payroll but Steve is the boss of the team and everything concerning the Avengers.” 

“But we need unanimity of the votes,” Steve said and Tony nodded. “Who wants the Avengers to separate from SHIELD?” 

All of them raised their hands. 

“Okay, I'll tell Fury,” Steve smiled at his team.

“What is with Natasha's position in the team?” Bruce asked. 

“We've talked to Agent 13, Sharon Carter. She said she will take the place and leave SHIELD, but only if all of us are okay with it,” Clint said quietly. “And I am okay with it,” he added and looked at Tony now. The genius blinked a few times but then he smiled.

“Me too,” Tony added and Steve nodded as well.

“Yes, me too,” he said.

“I do not know her,” Thor said thoughtfully. “But if you say she is as good as Natasha, then I will vote for her, too.” 

“I say, let's give her a chance,” Bruce nodded. 

“Okay, then that's settled, too,” Steve said and sat down. “Any questions?” He asked and all five men looked at each other but shook their heads. “Then we're done here. I'll talk to Fury and Tony will call a press conference afterwards.” 

Bruce and Thor rose and left and Steve followed. Only Clint stayed on his chair when Tony rose as well.

“Tony?” He asked and Tony stopped. “Can we talk?” 

“Sure,” he said and sat down again.

“I...” Clint started nervously. “I hope you can understand why I abstained.” 

Tony sighed but then he nodded. 

“Of course. I know that she is your friend, more like a sister and honestly, I'd be surprised if you'd voted against her. I understand, Clint,” he said and put his hands onto the table, close to Clint's. 

“So... we're good?” Clint asked and Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, we're good. We're on a way to...” 

“No, I... I didn't mean the Avengers, Tony,” Clint said and moved his hand a tiny bit forward. With his finger he brushed over Tony's knuckles. Tony swallowed and licked his lips, but he didn't move his hand back.

“Yeah, we're good,” Tony repeated and looked at him before he took his hand, stroked with his thumb over Clint's fingers, slowly. Clint smiled. 

“That's good,” he said and he realized how cheesy their conversation was right now but he couldn't care less. Tony held his hand and it felt so good, so right. 

“Tony, can we...” they got interrupted when Steve came back, saw their hands locked and blushed violently. “Sorry,” he mumbled and pointed at the door. “I... I'll wait outside.” 

“I guess, the good Captain needs you,” Clint murmured and Tony nodded slowly. “We shouldn't let him wait.” 

“That's...” Tony cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, it's probably important.” Both men still stayed where they were, Tony didn't let go of Clint's hand. 

“Maybe I should leave?” Clint asked and now Tony looked at the table, at their hands and blushed as well. 

“Sorry,” he said and moved his hand away but Clint could still feel the lingering warmth from Tony's fingers and reluctantly he rose. 

“See you later?” Clint asked and Tony's smile broadened. 

“Yeah, I'd like that,” he said and rose as well. Clint made a few steps backwards, still looking at Tony before he felt the door in his back. He turned, opened the door and left the room but when he wanted to walk away, Steve grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. 

“You know that he's vulnerable right now, right?” He asked without preamble. Clint nodded. “Don't hurt him, or...” 

“No need to threaten me, Steve. He means way too much to me to hurt him,” Clint said, honestly, and Steve, after scrutinizing him for a long moment, nodded. 

“Okay. Just wanted to make it clear that I won't let anyone hurt him again.” He folded his arms in front of his chest and the way he glared at Clint showed how much he cared for Tony, too.

“You're a good friend, Steve,” Clint said and smiled. “And I promise, I won't hurt him.” He patted his shoulder and walked away. Steve waited, till he was around the corner before he entered the room again and saw Tony stare incredulously at him. He raised a brow.

“Did you... did you just give him the shovel talk?” He whispered carefully and Steve shrugged but blushed at the same time. 

“Maybe. But I have to...” 

“Why?” Tony blurted and interrupted him. 

“What? What do you mean, why?” He asked and Tony licked his lips.

“Why would you do that?” He asked and pointed at the door, where Clint had just left. 

“Because...” he started slowly, “because I don't want you get hurt again? After all, you just found out that your girlfriend, your almost fiancé, was an agent, sent to spy on you and...” 

“No, I mean...” Tony seemed truly confused. “Why would _you_ do that?” he asked again and Steve shrugged again.

“That's what friends are for, Tony. They take care of each other,” he said and sat down. Tony blushed and stared at him open-mouthed for a very long moment. “You coming?” Steve asked then and pointed at the chair beside him. “We have work to do when we want to get this done properly.” 

“Yeah,” Tony sat down but then he couldn't hold back the smile and he felt something warm melt in his chest. 

“Okay, at first let's take a look at.....”


	12. Chapter 12

Tony was in his office at Stark Industries, working. Since Pepper was gone he had to do this stuff himself again, had to lead his company himself again. 

After the press conference, where Steve and he told the world, that the Avengers separated from SHIELD he had to answer lots and lots of calls and now a huge pile of papers, he had to read, was on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned his chair around to look out of the window, just for a minute, when he heard the door open from behind. He expected it to be Ms. Lopez, his new personal assistant, but when a cup of coffee appeared in front of his face, held by a definitely male hand, he turned his head and looked up.

“I've thought, you could need a small break,” a certain archer said and smiled over the mug. 

“Can you read my minds?” he asked but had to smile himself. 

“No,” he said and sat down at one edge of Tony's desk. “How are you?” He asked then and Tony sighed.

“Tired. Lots of work,” he gestured vaguely at the still too high pile of papers and took a sip from the cup Clint had placed on his desk. “And then there's...” Tony stopped and cocked his head. “Do you have any plans for Saturday?” He suddenly asked and Clint raised his brow.

“No, nothing I'm aware of. Why do you ask?” 

“There's this vernissage SI is sponsoring and I need to be there. But now I don't have a date.” He looked up at Clint, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“You want me to accompany you to a vernissage?” Clint blurted and felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

“I don't want you to just accompany me, I want you to...” he stopped and licked his lips. “I want you to be my date.” 

Clint closed his mouth with an audible click and just stared at him. 

“I mean... I can understand if you don't...” he started but Clint shook his head and stopped him by putting a hand over Tony's mouth. 

“No, that's... that wasn't... you want _me_ as your date in public? There will be press, right? And... and other people...” 

Tony reached for Clint's hand and moved it away from his mouth, let his fingers linger on his wrist longer than necessary. “I can understand if you don't want to be seen with me in public,” Tony finished his sentence. 

“I would love to go to that vernissage with you, Tony. But that wasn't what I meant. Do you think it's a good idea... I mean... I'm a guy and a SHIELD agent and... and definitely not your league,” Clint's voice softened till it was barely audible. 

“I don't care,” Tony said and when Clint furrowed his brows he continued. “I don't care what people will say, Clint,” he said and finally rose. “I don't care about the press or anyone else because I really want you with me on that vernissage.” 

“But...” Clint started and now Tony interrupted him. 

“I really don't care, Clint. People already know about my break up with _her_ and...” Tony stopped when Clint started to chuckle.

“No, I wanted to say, I don't have anything appropriate to wear,” he said and Tony stared at him for a few more seconds before he had to laugh as well. 

“Well, that sounds surprisingly familiar,” he smiled. “Does that mean...”

“... that I come with you? If that's what you want,” Clint smiled, too. 

“Yes, that's what I want. And now we go shopping,” Tony grabbed Clint's hand.

“Uhm... what's with your work?” Clint pointed at the desk, at the piles of files and papers and stuff and Tony shrugged. 

“It can wait,” he said and smiled once again. 

 

 

About an hour later Tony stopped his car in front of a gentleman’s outfitters. Clint looked at it and knew he would never have chosen this shop, hell, he didn't even know that it existed. But he also knew that Tony didn't buy his suits off the peg. 

“Are you sure?” he asked nevertheless and Tony flashed him a grin. Both men got out when a young man came out of the building to park the car. Clint raised a brow. The shops he frequented didn't provide a service like this. But Tony only shrugged and guided him into the shop.

“Marcella!” Tony greeted an older woman that came into the front. She was small, merely five feet tall and had very short, very gray hair and glasses. Clint looked around and saw only a few suits but they seemed very expensive. 

“Mr. Tony,” the woman smiled broadly and shook Tony's hand and then she scrutinized Clint with a professional glance. “What can I do for you today?” she asked and Tony turned to him, Clint.

“Marcella, that's Clint. He needs a suit.” 

“Oh, definitely. This,” she gestured at Clint's clothing - jeans (without holes), a purple shirt (with no stains) and sneakers – and screwed up her nose, “is disgusting, sir.” 

“She never keeps her opinion to herself,” Tony smiled while Clint looked at himself, slightly confused. 

“So, Mr. Tony, what's the occasion?” Marcella asked and glared over the rim of her glasses at Clint.

“We're going to a vernissage,” Tony said and Clint blushed when Marcella started to smile. 

“Friends or date?” Marcella asked and Tony looked at Clint for a second before he turned back to Marcella.

“Date,” he said and sounded content. 

“Do you have any color preferences?” Marcella asked but now she looked at Clint.

“Uhm... I guess purple is not at choice, right?” Clint asked and the older woman gasped in indignation, one hand on her chest and her glasses in her other hand. 

“What about anthracite?” Tony asked when Clint blushed again. Marcella scrutinized Clint once more. 

“Yes, I guess it would suit you,” she said and looked in his eyes. “And...” she mused for a second, “a few steel gray highlights to match your eyes.” 

“That sounds great,” Tony said when Marcella left after a brief nod. 

“So, you really mean it,” Clint asked quietly and Tony cocked his head questioningly. “The date.” 

“Of course. I mean... if _you_ still want it,” Clint licked his lips nervously. 

“I...” Tony looked at his fingers for a second, “I've heard what you said to Steve.” Clint frowned and Tony took a deep breath. “You've said... you've said, that I mean a lot to you,” he whispered and swallowed. “And Steve suggested that... that I should ask you. But if...”

“No! No, Tony. I... I am absolutely sure that I want to go out with you,” Clint smiled, reached for Tony's hand and squeezed it. And Tony smiled, too, but before he could do more a middle-aged, bald man appeared together with Marcella and she sent them into the back of the shop to get Clint measured. 

“How much time do I have?” Marcella asked.

“We need it Saturday,” Tony answered and Marcella laughed.

“Well, at least you give me more than five hours this time,” she said and together with Tony she followed them.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday afternoon Clint's suit was ready but Tony couldn't accompany him to fetch it. Tony's driver, Rick, drove him to the shop and he was nervous when he went in. Marcella awaited him and she sent him with one of her tailors to the backroom, where he had to try the suit on and then the man took it to change a few things. When he tried it again it fit perfectly. Clint moved his arms, his torso and made a few lunges to test it but he could move without any problems.

“So, you like it?” Marcella asked when Clint looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Yes, it's comfortable,” he said and cocked his head when he looked at his image. 

“You seem surprised,” Marcella chuckled and put her glasses on, checked a few of the seams.

“Yeah, well... I've never had a suit that was comfortable. They always pinched somewhere,” he admitted and Marcella's smile broadened. 

“Maybe you never had a suit tailor-made especially for you,” she winked and then gestured at a young woman to redo a few of the stitches on one of the arms of the suit. Clint blushed. He had worn really expensive suits since he worked for SHIELD but he never had one made for him. 

“Do you... do you think Tony will like it?” Clint looked once more at himself, when the young woman gave him the jacket back and he had put it on. He stood in front of the mirror again and tugged at the sleeves.

“Darling, I know Mr. Tony since I made his first suit. He was three at the time. He definitely will like the suit and do you know why? Because you will wear it,” she came close to Clint and adjusted his tie. It was purple and it wasn't Clint who had chosen it. Apparently Marcella had remembered his question for a purple suit and had added a purple tie and pocket square to the ensemble and it looked gorgeous together with the dark gray suit with steel gray highlights and the white, silken shirt.

“I've read the papers and I know that Mr. Tony isn't together with Ms. Potts anymore. And I've also seen the way he looks at you,” she smiled and patted Clint's cheek before she removed her glasses. 

“Thanks,” Clint whispered and smiled as well. But then he cocked his head and looked at the small woman. “Why do you call him Mr. Tony?” He asked and Marcella started to laugh good humored.

“When he came in for the first time, I called him Mr. Stark, but he insisted that his name was Tony and this was my compromise. He liked it,” she shrugged and Clint saw in her eyes, that she really was fond of him. “He was a cute, little boy and he's a good man,” she added then and Clint nodded.

“I know,” he said and he couldn't prevent to blush. 

“You two will have a nice date, I'm sure of it,” she said and Clint blushed even more. 

“Thanks,” he said again and Marcella nodded. 

 

 

Clint was more than nervous. Usually, when he prepared himself for a date, Natasha had helped him. But she was gone. He hadn't heard from her in days and he had asked Steve to help him tie his tie. Steve nodded appreciatively when he saw Clint in the new suit and smiled.

“You look good,” he said for the umpteenth time when Clint tugged at the sleeves of his jacket or at the tie or at his pants. 

“Yeah? Then why is he not here? Maybe he changed his mind and...” Clint rambled and Steve actually rolled his eyes.

“Bruce is with him and I'm sure they talk about something scienc-y and...” he said but now he got interrupted by the elevator and both, Tony and Bruce stepped out and into the living room at the communal floor. Clint caught his breath. Tony looked gorgeous. He wore a black suit with a purple shirt, matching Clint's tie and pocket square. His tie was steel gray and he wore slightly tinted glasses. When he saw Clint he stopped dead in his tracks and Bruce bumped into him. 

“Hey,” Tony whispered and Clint fiddled with his sleeves again. Why was he so nervous? He never was this nervous before. 

“Hey,” he managed and both, Clint and Tony, didn't realize that Bruce and Steve shared glances, rolled their eyes and left the living room through the door opposite of the elevator. 

“You... uhm... you look good,” Tony finally said and came closer. 

“Yeah?” Clint licked his lips. “You, too,” he said. 

“So... uhm.... you ready to go?” Tony asked and when Clint nodded and smiled he held his arm out and Clint linked his arm with Tony's. 

“Yeah, let's go.” 

 

 

Rick stopped the car in front of the fancy art gallery and Clint felt his heart beat faster and his mouth go dry. His hands became clammy and he licked his lips. Outside of the gallery were lots of reporters and people with cameras and paparazzi and god knows what else. The artist was apparently famous, but Clint had no idea, he had never heard his name. Cap had told him he had seen a few of his artworks and he was almost ecstatic about the new exhibition. He wanted to see it as soon as possible. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked quietly when he had noticed Clint's nervousness.

“Yeah, it's just.... I didn't expect... you know... the press and all that,” he said and gestured with his chin at the people outside of the car. 

“We can... if you want, we can go as friends. The press doesn't need to know,” Tony said and Clint saw him press his lips together for just a second. He knew, he would do it for him, Clint. To protect him, so people wouldn't know about them. 

“No,” Clint shook his head. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't care if people knew, he didn't care if they would judge him. What he wanted, was Tony, to be with him and he also knew, sooner or later people would find out. He didn't care, if people knew, as long as he would have Tony. “No, let's go. Let's feed the hyenas,” he smiled and Tony smiled, too. He reached over, took his hand and squeezed it for a second before he nodded at Rick. The driver left the car, walked around it and opened the door and first Tony, then Clint left the car. Tony had held his hand out to help him out of the car, like a gentleman would do and Clint smiled. When they were outside Tony looked at him and when he smiled and nodded, he wrapped his arm around Clint's waist and, blinded by a vast number of flashlights, they walked up to the entrance of the gallery. Lots of the reporters held microphones and various recording devices in their faces, called their names and wanted them to give a statement but Tony only smiled and waved. And then a man in a tux opened the doors to the gallery and they entered the building.


	14. Chapter 14

Inside of the gallery it was quieter. Not much, but at least there were no yelling reporters, only invited guests and the organizer – a thin woman in her late fifties with short, blonde hair, dressed in a white suit and red killer heels – greeted them with a warm smile, a younger man in her tow. He seemed to be a little shy and glanced around nervously. He seemed misplaced and chewed on his lower lip.

“Mr. Stark,” she said with her husky voice and grabbed Tony's hand to shake it. Clint felt Tony tense up beside him but he didn't pull back his hand. “I'm so happy that you could come yourself. I've asked your former assistant earlier and she said you probably wouldn't come and...” she interrupted herself, “May I introduce you to Mr. Alec DuChamps, the artist,” she said and tugged at the young man's sleeve. He licked his lips and then he shook Tony's hand, looked at Clint and shook his hand as well. 

At first sight, Clint had thought, the guy was a wimp, but he had a firm handshake and Clint was amazed. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” the man said and smiled a honest smile and when Clint raised his brow he added, “You saved my sister and her daughter in New York.” 

Clint felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Usually the people only thanked Cap and Tony, but not him.

“That... it was...” 

“It's okay,” the artist smiled again and blushed as well. “I just... when Marie told me who you are, I wanted to meet you.” 

“Okay, Alec,” the organizer said and tugged at his sleeve. “There's the mayor, you need to meet him,” she said and dragged him away. 

“Did she say that Pepper is here?” Tony blurted and looked around. 

“Uhm, I guess,” Clint admitted and let his eyes wander through the room as well and he spotted two red-haired women, talking to an older guy with a big bushy beard. He nodded in their direction and Tony huffed in frustration. 

“I'm sorry, I had no idea. We should go,” he muttered and Clint took his hand and shook his head. 

“No. Do you really want to chicken out?” Clint smirked and squeezed Tony's hand, stroked it with his thumb and the older man smiled. 

“No, you're right,” Tony nodded, took two glasses of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, handed one to Clint, clinked it with him and took a sip. “Let's take a look at these... well...” he gestured with one finger at the sculptures and the pictures, “... artworks,” he said then and Clint tried – and failed – to repress a grin. 

If Clint was honest, he had to admit that he had no conception of art. He walked beside Tony and viewed at the artworks and sometimes the older man looked at him with the same confused expression on his face Clint was sure he had on his own. And then they grinned conspiratorially. Sometimes they listened to possible explanations from other viewers but in the end nothing made sense. They were pretty, though. Most of them at least. 

Every now and then they had to talk to some of the people but Clint mostly let Tony do the small talk. And he knew almost all of the people here, so Clint just looked around. At one point he saw Natasha look in their direction and she nodded at him but her expression was unreadable. But they knew now that he and Tony were here, too. 

When Tony talked to a huge guy with a thick, white beard and a turban Clint said, he would get them something to drink and when Tony nodded, he went over to the bar. Only a few seconds later a woman in a black and red dress appeared beside him. 

“So, you finally got what you want?” Natasha said and Clint looked at his fingers. 

“Tasha,” he only said and waited for the barkeeper to come over to him. When he was finally here, he ordered two dirty Martinis and tried to ignore Natasha. But then, after a long moment of awkward silence, she sighed and turned to him.

“How are you?” she asked and Clint looked at her now as well.

“Okay,” he nodded. He looked over her shoulder where he saw Pepper talk to someone he actually knew, Mason Chamberlain, the famous TV host. He had invited the Avengers into his show quite a few times since the Battle of New York. “You... you look good,” he added then. “She's good for you.” The barkeeper placed two glasses in front of Clint and hurried away to the other guests.

“Yeah, that's... that's her superpower,” Natasha smiled and looked over Clint's shoulder to Tony. “How's Tony?” 

At first he wanted to ask if she really cared but when he looked at her, he knew and so he just nodded. “He's okay,” he added. “He's not over it, not by far but... it's getting better.” 

“That's good,” she smiled and Clint really knew she meant it. But then she nodded with her chin and Clint turned his head to look in the direction and saw Tony looking for him. He smiled at Natasha thankfully, took the glasses and went to Tony who met him halfways. Clint held out the two glasses and Tony took one of them without his usual problem. But then he looked over his shoulder.

“Natasha?” he asked and Clint nodded. 

“She only said hi and...” he licked his lips. “She asked for you,” he added then and Tony raised his brow. But then he nodded.

“I know you know her for ages and...” he started but Clint interrupted him.

“She made her decision, I made mine, we're good,” he smiled and after a long moment, the smile appeared on Tony's face again. 

“So,” he said then and gestured around the gallery. “What do you think about the... the artworks?” he asked and Clint huffed a laugh. 

“You know that I have absolutely no artistic sense,” he grinned when Tony raised his brow again. “But this one over there,” he pointed at one of the abstract paintings in red, purple and gold, “has at least nice colors.” 

“Yeah,” Tony looked at it, too, and nodded slowly. “I thought you would like it.” 

“You did?” Clint asked, his head cocked and Tony smirked. 

“Yes, I did. I know you a little, you know?” 

“Okay,” Clint furrowed his brows now and Tony linked his arm with Clint's and led him over to where the artist waited for them. 

“It's yours,” he said then and Clint stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What?” he blurted and stared incredulously at Tony. 

“I...” Tony seemed a little insecure now, “I bought it... but if you don't...” 

“No, that's... you bought this painting _for me_?” he asked and stared at Tony. 

“Yes, it's...” Clint couldn't help himself, he just grabbed Tony's face and kissed him, right then and there and he didn't care if anyone could see them. He just had to do it. And Tony put his arm around his waist and responded to the kiss hungrily. 

“Thanks,” he whispered when they parted and he saw Tony swallow.

“You're welcome,” he replied and Clint smiled again. But then he looked over to where DuChamps still waited, linked his arm again with Clint's and they went to the artist to talk to him. Both men didn't see Pepper glare at them, her lips pressed together and her eyes squinted.


	15. Chapter 15

Natasha woke to the faint sound of someone speaking heatedly in the other room. She looked around and found the bed beside her empty and when she touched it, it was cold. So Pepper had left it some time ago. Since Tony had locked her out of StarkTower, she had moved in with Natasha till she found a new apartment and they usually woke up at the same time to have breakfast together. But apparently not today. 

She yawned and rose slowly, stretched her arms over her head and yawned again. It was a long evening and she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was almost noon and she raised a brow. Pepper didn’t wake her up and then she remembered, she didn’t need to go to SI and she, Natasha, not to SHIELD today. 

Natasha took the silken dressing gown, put it on and tied it on her way over to the living room. Pepper paced behind the couch, her phone pressed to her ear and snapped angrily at whomever was at the other end of the call. Natasha frowned. She had never seen her so angry and calling the other person names wasn’t like she Pepper she knew. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked as soon as Pepper threw her phone onto the table. She went over to her, put a hand on Pepper’s shoulder, but she shrugged it off and glared at her phone again. 

“Melanie sold Destiny, that’s wrong!” She hissed. Natasha furrowed her brows. 

“What?” She asked and now Pepper glared at her. 

“The two paintings, Destiny and Disaster, we’ve seen them yesterday. I just wanted to buy them and now Melanie told me that DuChamps sold Destiny already,” she snapped. “They are supposed to be a set, they shouldn’t be separated. But she refuses to tell me who bought Destiny.” 

“Why don’t you buy other paintings then?” Natasha asked but Pepper’s glare was deadly now. She had never seen her like this and for a moment she wondered if Clint was right. 

“Destiny and Disaster are the best paintings in his new collection and…” she stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose. “They’re going to go up in value in a minimum of time but only if they are together.” 

“And they don’t tell you who bought Destiny?” She asked. Pepper slumped on the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“No,” she shook her head. “She said the buyer wanted to stay anonymous.” 

“Let me make a few calls,” Natasha offered. “I know people, you know.” 

Pepper removed her hand and looked at her but then she nodded. “Why not?” 

Natasha went to the kitchen, switched on the water kettle and took a cup out of the cupboard, put a teabag in and then she reached for her phone. She called Danielle from SHIELD’s central office and they talked a few minutes. Danielle was a hacker she had recruited a few years ago and they made small talk while she hacked the gallery’s computer. Only a few minutes later she quit the call, poured water over the teabag in her mug and took it with her to the living room. 

“I know who bought the painting,” she said and sat down in an armchair. “But you won’t like it.” 

Pepper sat up and her expression darkened. 

“Let me guess, it’s Tony!” She hissed and Natasha frowned again. “Am I right?” 

Natasha nodded slowly and Pepper jumped up from the couch. 

“I’m going over and strangle him. He’s ruining a perfect set, damn philistine!” 

“Come on, babe, calm down. Maybe we can talk to him and…” 

“What?” Pepper snapped. “You think he would let me have the painting? Are you nuts?” She glared at her, spun on her heel and almost ran out of the room and she slammed the door shut behind her. Natasha sat there, stared open-mouthed and could only shake her head. She had never seen Pepper so completely out of character and all because of a really ugly painting. 

She took a sip from her tea, put the mug onto the end table and went to the bedroom. 

“Hey, Pepper,” she said and knocked at the door. “Pep?” 

Only a few moments later the door went open and Pepper stood there, her head bowed slightly. 

“I’m sorry for losing it,” she said quietly. “I know it’s not your fault and…” 

“It’s okay,” Natasha smiled. She pulled the other woman in a hug and stroked her back. “It’s okay. I know that art is your passion and what it means for you,” she said. Pepper took a deep breath. 

“Yeah,” she said. “But it’s not your fault and I shouldn’t have yelled at you. And I’m sorry for calling you nuts.” 

“It’s okay,” Natasha said again. “Wanna go to Dina’s, having breakfast?” 

“Sorry, but I have a job interview in an hour,” Pepper sighed. 

“Where?” Natasha wanted to know. Pepper was quiet for a very long moment. 

“Hammer Industries,” she said then. And when Natasha moved back to look at her, she shrugged. “Since Justin Hammer’s in jail they lost quite a few chief executives.” 

“You want to go to Hammer Industries?” Natasha asked incredulously. 

“Well, apparently Justin himself wants me and I need a job,” Pepper shrugged. “And I know it’s going to peeve Tony.” 

“You didn't tell me,” Natasha frowned. She always thought they wouldn’t have secrets. 

“I forgot,” Pepper said. “I didn’t think it’s that important.” 

“You think I don’t want to know if you get a new job?” She asked and Pepper huffed. 

“It’s just a job,” she said. “Simmer down.” Pepper freed herself out of Natasha’s grip. 

“I…” she started, but Pepper turned around and went back to the bedroom. 

“I need to get dressed,” she stated and off she went. Natasha stared at her dumbfounded. Something was really wrong with her, really, really wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
